Loving You
by TinkerMing
Summary: Kyuhyun yang dulu menyayangi dan menjaga Sungmin kini telah menjadi Kyuhyun yang dingin dan datar. Sungmin tak tahu kenapa. Apa yang terjadi dengan Cho Kyuhyun... saudara kembar Cho Sungmin? KYUMIN/Boys Love/DLDR


**Loving You**

**Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**A/N : Inspiration by "I Love My Youngest Sister"**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typos, Don't like Don't read.**

.

.

.

_**"Ini..." seorang anak lelaki memakaikan sebuah mahkota yang terbuat dari rerumputan pada seorang anak bermata foxy yang ada di hadapannya.**_

_**"Minnie sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari pengantin wanita itu" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sepasang pengantin yang baru saja melakukan pemberkatan.**_

_**Saat ini kedua anak lelaki tersebut ada di sebuah gereja. Mereka sedang mengikuti kedua orang tua mereka menghadiri pesta pernikahan.**_

_**"Ih, Kyunnie. Minnie itu namja.. jadi Minnie itu tampan bukan cantik" kesal anak bernama Minnie sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.**_

_**CUP!**_

_**"Eh... Kyunnie?"**_

_**Minnie menatapnya bingung. Kyunnie, atau Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengecup pipi anak manis itu.**_

_**"Kalau Kyunnie sudah dewasa, Kyunnie akan menikah dengan Minnie. Seperti Ajusshi dan Ajummma yang ada di sana" janjinya menarik jari kelingking Minnie.**_

_**"Janji?"**_

_**Kedua jari kelingking mereka saling bertautan.**_

_**"Euhm.. Kyunnie janji"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**12 years later...**_

"Kyuhyun-ah! Bangun! sekarang sudah pagi!" Teriak pemuda manis, Sungmin pada lelaki yang masih bergumul di tempat tidurnya.

Mendengar seseorang berteriak, lelaki itu Kyuhyun menggeliat sembari menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Sungmin menggeram kesal.

"Cepat! Bangun! Apa kau ingin kita terlambat lagi? Hah?"

Ditariknya bantal yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan nampaklah wajah polos Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BANGUN!"

"YAK! APA KAU TAK BISA DIAM? HAH? KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU SAJA AKU BISA BANGUN SENDIRI" bentak Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin geram.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah evil itu.

"Mi..mianhae..Kyu..." Ujarnya lirih.

"Sigh. Minggir! Kau menghalangiku" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga lelaki manis itu hampir terjatuh dari tangga.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sekamar. Di kamar itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur tingkat, dan tentunya sebuah tangga untuk Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Sungmin berada di bawah sementara Kyuhyun di atas.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.." Mata foxy itu kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun membentaknya. Baru kali pertama Kyuhyun membentaknya karena hal sepele seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur mendekati lelaki manis yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun menarik dagunya. Kedua wajah itu semakin mendekat, Kyuhyun menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung bangir milik Sungmin.

Ketika Kyuhyun akan mengecup bibir manis itu...

"Chagiya... Sarapannya sudah siap" teriak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah dari dalam dapur.

Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Sungmin, dia masih terdiam. Untuk kedua kalinya dia merasa terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Lee Donghae.."

"Kim Kibum..."

"Mereka datang..."

Pagi ini, bukan~ maksudnya setiap pagi Neul Param High School dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang histeris. Inilah yang biasa yanh mereka lakukan ketika melihat kedatangan para lelaki populer atau biasa dipanggil Flower _**Boys Neul Param High School**_. Para siswi berteriak memanggil nama mereka, kadang kali terdengar 'Saranghae' atau 'kalian sangat tampan'.

Sementara yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum, melewati para siswi yang mengerubungi mereka bertiga. Tapi, tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Dia melewati para siswi dengan wajah dinginnya. Tak ada senyum atau sapaan seperti teman-temannya, Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum.

Namun, sikap dinginnya itu semakin membuat para siswi semakin menggilainya. Lelaki yang terkenal dengan sikap cueknya itu selalu menjadi nomor 1 di hati para siswi di Neul Param High School.

_**BRUK!**_

Terdengar suara dari belakang kerubunan para siswi itu.

Seseorang terjatuh dengan buku yang berserakan di mana-mana. Dia segera bangun dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya, tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Aish! Kau ceroboh sekali Sungmin" batinnya memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini Sungmin harus berlari dari persimpangan rumahnya menuju sekolah dengan beberapa buku yang ada di pelukannya. Dia hampir terlambat karena menunggu seseorang. Namun, orang yang ditunggunya meninggalkannya sendiri, memilih menumpang mobil temannya daripada berjalan bersama Sungmin. Saking tergesa-gesanya dia berlari, Sungmin tak menyadari jika tali sepatunya lepas. Dan.. Ya bisa kalian bayangkan, kakinya sendiri menginjak tali sepatu yang terlepas itu.

"Lihat... Betapa anehnya dia" kata Donghae meremehkan.

"aku sulit mempercayai kalau dia saudara kembarmu, Kyu" timpal Kibum.

Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin, tangannya mengepal.

"Kajja! Kita masuk ke kelas. Aku tak ingin Han Seonsaengmin memarahiku karena kita datang terlambat lagi" ajak Donghae sembari berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Bukannya kau yang selalu membuat kita terlambat" jawab Kibum mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin yang sibuk membenarkan tali sepatunya. Pada saat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Mereka terus menatap. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, namun yang diterimanya hanya sikap dingin Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Kyuhyun kemudian segera menyusul Donghae dan Kibum masuk ke dalam kelas

"Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, Kyu" batin Sungmin sembari tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika seorang perawat memberikan obat antiseptik di lengannya.

"Auw... Appo~" Si perawat tersenyum melihat wajah Sungmin yang menahan sakit. Mirip sekali dengan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun. Wajah manis, kulit putih, mata foxy, hidung bangir dan jangan lupakan bibir bershape M-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak itu?" Tanya perawat itu, Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan buku milik perpustakaan sekolah, Seonsaengmin. Sudah 3 hari aku meminjamnya"

Leeteuk mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau membaca semua buku ini hanya dalam 3 hari?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kira dengan membaca buku, aku menjadi lebih pandai dari dia. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja. Dia malah mengataiku, dia bilang sampai kapanpun aku tak akan bisa seperti dia"

"Maksudmu dia itu... Cho Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk mencoba menebak.

"Euhm. Dulu saat Umma mengandung, dia berharap mempunyai anak yang memiliki otak cerdas"

"Lalu siapa yang mendapatkannnya?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

Sungmin menatap keluar jendela, sesekali dia menghela napasnya dengan kasar.

"Seonsaengmin tahu sendiri kan? Siapa anak terpandai di sekolah ini? Cho Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tak kenal dengannya. Dia pandai dan tampan. Tidak seperti aku. Aku hanya bisa bergantung pada Kyuhyun. Aku selalu meminjam catatannya, memintanya mengerjakan PR-ku. Hah.. Bahkan tak ada yeoja yang menyukaiku karena wajahku ini. Mereka membenciku karena mereka berpikir kalau wajahku lebih manis dari mereka" cecar Sungmin, Leeteuk mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Aku malu menjadi saudara kembarnya, Seonsaengmin. Wajah kami, sifat kami sedikitpun tak ada yang sama" airmata Sungmin pun mengalir.

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Cho Sungmin. Kau itu seorang namja. Namja itu harus kuat" kata Leeteuk membelai rambut halus Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa, "Apa aku harus seperti Kangin Ajusshi? Suami Seonsaengmin yang memiliki tubuh gempal itu"

Leeteuk pun ikut tertawa.

"Kau meledekku eoh?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda, Seonsaengmin"

"Arrasseo.. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas. Kau tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran kan?" Kata Leeteuk yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Sungmin.

"Hwaiting!" Leeteuk memberi semangat pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Annyeong Seonsaengmin" pamit Sungmin meninggalkan Ruang Kesehatan.

Leeteuk menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh.

"Tuhan memberkatimu, Sungmin~ah"

.

.

.

Hujan turun sangat deras. Suasana _**Neul Param High School**_ begitu sepi. Sejak 2 jam lalu bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa segera pulang untuk menghindari hujan. Namun, tidak dengan pemuda manis yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan kelas.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sudah 2 jam dia berdiri di sana, berharap orang yang ditunggunya segera datang. Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, Sungmin segera menegapkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Donghae, Kibum, dan orang yang ditunggunya, Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sungmin kembali Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan menghampirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Namun, dugaannya keliru. Kyuhyun berjalan melewatinya, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin, seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku menunggumu. Kajja kita pulang bersama" ajak Sungmin menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri! Aku masih ada urusan dengan mereka" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Tapi..."

"KAU! URUSLAH HIDUPMU SENDIRI! JANGAN MENGURUSI KEHIDUPAN ORANG LAIN! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!" bentak Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin yang diam membatu.

Sungmin mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat, menahan rasa sakit yang menghinggapinya. Lukanya yang lama belum pulih, kini harus bertambah lagi. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bersama kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan menaiki mobil sport hitam milik Donghae.

Mata foxy-nya kini meneteskan air mata. Apa sebegitu bencinya Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin sehingga Kyuhyun muak melihat wajahnya? Sungmin tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun membencinya. Apa karena Sungmin selalu bergantung pada Kyuhyun? Selalu merepotkan Kyuhyun? Apa jangan-jangan Kyuhyun malu mempunyai saudara kembar seperti dirinya? Memang Sungmin tak sepintar dan sepopuler Kyuhyun. Namun, Sungmin tidak bodoh dan sikapnya wajar sama seperti teman sebayanya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya terus menetes dan jatuh ke lantai. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah berada di luar sekolah. Derasnya hujan membasahi tubuh rapuhnya.

"Hiks... Aku tak bisa membencimu, Kyu" kata Sungmin dibalik isakannya.

"Aku pulang..."

berlari menuju pintu rumah setelah mendengar suara anaknya itu.

"Sung... Aigo~ kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup begini, chagi?" tanya Heechul, Sang Umma panik.

"Umma siapkan air hangat dulu. Setelah itu kau makan. Umma tak ingin anak Umma yang manis ini jatuh sakit" lanjut Heechul menoel hidung Sungmin.

"Gomawo, Umma" jawab Sungmin sembari menuju ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang yang menorehkan luka di hatinya sedang duduk di ruang makan.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkatik.

"Cih! Pembohong!" jawab Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Rupanya kau sudah berani menjawabku?"

Sungmin tersenyum remeh, "Kau kira aku namja lemah yang bisanya hanya bersembunyi di belakangmu?"

"Kau!"

"Sungmin~ah, Cepatlah mandi. Air hangatnya sudah Umma siapkan"

"Ne, Umma" teriak Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun berang.

"Mwo? Kau kira aku takut denganmu? Sudahlah aku tak mau membuang waktuku untuk berdebat denganmu" Sungmin memelankan suaranya agar tak di dengar oleh .

Dia pun menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak pulang bersama Kyuhyun, chagi?" tanya Heechul memulai pembicaraan pada kedua putranya.

Sungmin menghentikan mengunyah nasinya mendengar pertanyaan .

Tak ada obrolan antara mereka bertiga. Biasanya saat mereka sedang makan seperti ini, Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun selalu berceloteh. Tak ada suasana kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam, menikmati makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Aku ada latihan matrial art, Umma. Pelatih hari ini memberiku pelatihan ekstra" dusta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras berlatih. Nanti kau bisa kelelahan, chagi. Ini makanlah daging yang banyak" Heechul meletakkan daging asap di mangkuk Sungmin.

"Hhmm.. Mashita!"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, chagi?" tanya Heechul pada putra satunya lagi, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mengerti bahwa anaknya ini tak banyak bicara. 'Talk less do more'

"Aku selesai" kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta? Umma lihat akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah"

"Molla~" jawab Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengiyakan perkataan Umma-nya.

"Aku akan membantu Umma membereskan ini semua"

"Gomawo, chagi"

Sungmin memang dekat dengan . Bahkan sangat dekat. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang jarang bersama dengan Umma-nya. Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Appa-nya. Tapi setelah Cho Hangeng ditugaskan ke Jepang, Kyuhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan dunia-nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal matematika yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah ranjang, dimana Sungmin sedang tertidur. Mereka masih tak berbicara. Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin dia terkena flu setelah kehujanan tadi siang.

"Euhm..." Sungmin melenguh.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia menggeram kesal.

_**SREK...SREK...**_

Suara tubuh Sungmin yang bergesakan dengan kasur.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut semi ikalnya kuat. Menutup kedua telinganya ketika dia mendengar suara bisikan yang tiba-tiba mendatangi pikirannya. Sebuah bisikan yang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu pada saudara kembarnya itu.

"Tidak!" Tolak Kyuhyun masih menutup kedua telinganya.

_**"Apa kau tidak tergoda? Kulitnya yang halus~"**_ bisikan itu terus mencoba mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

_**"Tubuhnya yang indah~"**_

"Tidak!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggiran meja belajarnya erat. Dia mencoba mengontrol nafsunya.

_**"Dan... Oh... Bagaimana dengan.. Bibir manisnya itu? Apa kau bisa menghindar lagi, Cho Kyuhyun?"**_

"Tidak! Aku tak ingin melakukannya!" Bentak Kyuhyun, berharap Iblis yang membisikanya segera pergi. Tiba-tiba bayangan dimana Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Sungmin. Mengecup bibir manisnya, meraba tubuhnya dan memasukkan miliknya di lubang surga Sungmin.

"Ah! Shit! Pergi! Menjauh dariku!"

_**"Bagaimana jika tubuh itu disentuh orang lain?"**_

"Tidak! Sungmin milikku! Dia milikku!" Jawab Kyuhyun geram. Amarahnya kian mencuat. Kyuhyun tak suka jika orang lain yang memilikinya. Kyuhyun benci jika orang lain menyentuhnya. Hanya Kyuhyun! Ya hanya Kyuhyun!

_**"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau orang lain lebih dulu memilikinya? Memberinya tanda bahwa dia sudah memilikinya" **_iblis itu mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja, dia menggeram.

"Dia milikku! Hatinya, tubuhnya, semuanya... Milikku!" Kata Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi dan menuju ke tempat tidur Sungmin. Dan sang iblis kini tersenyum puas, dia berhasil menggoda seorang anak manusia untuk berbuat dosa.

Dilihatnya wajah bak malaikat itu. Wajahnya, hidungnya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, bibirnya... Manis. Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan iblis yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Tangannya menari-nari di kulit halus milik Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Dia tak tahu jika bahaya datang menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Sungmin. "Kau milikku, Sungmin! Kau milikku"

Nafsu dan amarah kini telah menjadi satu. Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi mengontrolnya. Mungkin dia akan menjadi pendosa yang tak akan termaafkan oleh Tuhan. Kyuhyun rela menjadi pendosa demi malaikat yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menabrak bibirnya.

Sungmin masih menutup matanya, dia mengira ini adalah bagian dari mimpinya.

'Mimpi basah eoh?'

Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Terus menyedot dan menjilat lehernya sehingga terlihat beberapa kissmark.

"Eungh...eungh..ahh...ah..." Sungmin kembali melenguh.

Sungmin mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang kini sangat berat seperti ada orang yang menindihnya. Sungmin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat dia membuka matanya, Kyuhyun yang telah menindihnya dan mencoba membuka bajunya.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namun apa daya, kondisi Sungmin saat ini sedang tak baik. Dia tak bisa melawan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini, Sungmin-ah"

"Jangan, Kyu. eungh... Kumohon... Ja..ngan... eungh ..Henti ...eung..khaaan... Hiks.. Jha..ngan..ah... Eungh...se...pertiiihhh...hiks.. Eungh..iniiihh..." Sungmin terus memberontak.

Kyuhyun mengecup dada Sungmin, mengulum salah satu nipple berwarna pink itu.

"eungh... Ini... Hiks...sa...lah, Kyu! Eung Kumo...hon henti...khan...!" Sungmin memberontak. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram Kyuhyun erat.

"Malam ini kau milikku"

"Ti...dak! Ah..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Kalian pasti gak asing sama ceritanya. Pasaran ya? Iya. Oke deh.. bye!


End file.
